


Guest Room

by nyooniverse



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, Jonghyun acting like a kid, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyooniverse/pseuds/nyooniverse
Summary: Jonghyun is tired of giving in every time. This time, he swears Minhyun should be the one doing it.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Guest Room

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the whole 2hyun + guest room saga!

"Forget it, I can't talk to you."

Minhyun's voice is vividly clear in Jonghyun's mind. He's been trying to ignore the fact that they just quarreled an hour ago, over something so trivial.

They have just ended a music broadcast, and the couple decides to spend a night at Minhyun's place. Everything went as planned, until— Jonghyun decided to lie on Minhyun's bed without showering.

Minhyun values cleanliness too much, while Jonghyun cares about it too less. He has always reminded Jonghyun never to go on his bed before showering. It's his big taboo, but it's Jonghyun's bad habit.

Jonghyun had always remembered to. Except this time, he was just too exhausted that it slipped his mind.

Before Jonghyun realized his terrible mistake, Minhyun had stepped out of the bathroom after showering, witnessing the scene with his very own eyes.

Minhyun lost his temper and Jonghyun stomped off angrily.

—

Jonghyun sighs. Minhyun's last words to him doesn't stop ringing in his head. He is sad and regretful that the night turned out like this, primarily because of him.

He remembers Minhyun's disappointed look when he said that. He understands, how frustrated Minhyun must have felt.

At least, Minhyun didn't chase him out.

Jonghyun is now on the sofa in the living room, while Minhyun is changing new bedsheet in the room.

Jonghyun is still tired, though. The small fight drained his energy even more. He grabs a cushion and let the sleepiness take over his body and mind.

Not long after, Minhyun walks out of his room with the old bedsheet in his hands. He heads directly for the laundry area, but stops in his tracks when the corner of his eyes can't help but notice the sleeping Jonghyun.

He looks up to the air conditioner where the cold air is coming from. Even he feels cold, how can Jonghyun, who is sleeping directly opposite the aircon, without a blanket not feel it?

_"Is he purposely making me worried?"_

Quickly putting down the things in his hand, he goes into the room and brings out a small blanket, big enough to cover Jonghyun.

He gently puts it over him, being extra cautious not to wake him up. He knows how tired Jonghyun is, from the way he didn't talk much throughout the car ride just now. Of course, Minhyun has noticed it.

Minhyun too, regrets losing his cool earlier. Maybe if he was a little more understanding, they wouldn't end up like this.

Afterall, changing a bedsheet isn't a big deal, and he enjoys doing the laundry anyway.

And it definitely isn't as important as Jonghyun.

He sighs quietly before continuing with his laundry.

—

Jonghyun wakes up to the noise of the vacuum cleaner. It is the one Jonghyun bought for Minhyun on his birthday. When Minhyun first tested it out, he complained that it was too noisy and how Jonghyun should have gotten the silent one. It made Jonghyun sulked the entire day so Minhyun had no choice but to continue using it,

in the name of love.

Now Jonghyun should really consider getting a new one for Minhyun, even he himself can't stand this noise now.

Jonghyun keeps his eyes closed, just so he doesn't have to interact with the person vacuuming.

Minhyun obviously notices Jonghyun frowning at the loud noise, so he turns it off, pretending he's done with the chore.

Just nice, his washing machine alerts him the laundry is ready. He retrieves them in a laundry basket and walks past Jonghyun to the balcony.

Jonghyun peeks to see what Minhyun's doing, and the latter is just casually hang drying the washed bedsheet.

He feels the soft blanket but doesn't remember having one before he fell asleep. He knows Minhyun did it, and small acts like this make his heart flutter.

He gets up from the sofa and walks into Minhyun's room. Minhyun observes, making sure Jonghyun isn't going to lie on his bed again.

Jonghyun on the other hand, takes out his set of pajamas from the closet and steps into the bathroom. Once Minhyun hears the sound of the water spatters, he can finally focus on doing his laundry again.

—

Minhyun finishes the laundry and tidies up the living room. At the same time, Jonghyun steps out of the room. His hair is still messily wet and he's wearing the couple pajamas he bought with Minhyun when they went to Japan.

What a bad timing for matching outfits. But then, that's the only set of pajamas Jonghyun left at Minhyun's house.

When Jonghyun passes by Minhyun, their eyes instinctively met. Minhyun opens his mouth to say something, but Jonghyun isn't planning to listen as he ignores him and walks straight into the guest room.

Minhyun frowns in disappointment and confusion.

_"Why is he going into the guest room?"_

As the name implies, the guest room is for the guest. But to Minhyun, Jonghyun isn't one. Although he doesn't stay here, Minhyun has long ago considered Jonghyun as the owner. It's _their_ house.

Every time Jonghyun stays over, they would cuddle in bed, in Minhyun's room of course. Minhyun doesn't deny the fact that he loves it when the king-sized bed is shared by both of them, even though they usually only occupy a small part of it when they cuddle. He _needs_ Jonghyun's warmth beside him.

Obviously, Jonghyun wouldn't want to sleep with him tonight.

He lets out a deep breath filled with guilt and regret. He made Jonghyun upset, and now he's going to ignore him for a good few days. They have a variety show to shoot tomorrow, and this isn't helping. He can imagine them being all awkward tomorrow, and Aron, Dongho, Mingi are going to start asking stupid obvious questions in front of them.

Minhyun hates the thought of it already.

He knows, he needs to salvage this situation before it gets worse.

—

Minhyun carefully opens to the door to the guest room to check on Jonghyun. Jonghyun hides himself under the blanket, back facing the door.

Minhyun closes the door behind him, but Jonghyun still doesn't respond.

Minhyun silently approaches the bed, hoping Jonghyun would just let him lie down beside him.

Jonghyun isn't having any of it though.

"What are you doing here?" his muffled voice beneath the blanket calls out coldly.

"I'm here to.. heal your broken heart?" Minhyun replies softly with a hint of apologetic tone.

"I don't need it, get out," Jonghyun scoffs childishly, throwing a tantrum like a kid. Minhyun is understanding on this one though, he finds it cute when Jonghyun does it.

Only when it's Jonghyun though.

"But, this is my house though?" Minhyun sarcastically replies, trying to test if Jonghyun will take his joke.

Jonghyun rolls his eyes, "I'm leaving then," he kicks off the blanket and stands up.

Minhyun is faster to push him back down on the bed. "Yah, I'm just teasing you," he says sweetly, hoping Jonghyun would soften down too.

Jonghyun keeps quiet and lies back down on the bed. Minhyun chuckles softly at his pouty boyfriend. He settles himself beside him on the bed and back hugs him. "Let go," Jonghyun attempts to pull away from him but Minhyun doesn't budge. Jonghyun gives up after a few tries, and they stay like this for awhile.

Deep inside, Jonghyun longs for it.

Minhyun does it so naturally as if he was trained and have done it countless times. Indeed, he did. They used to do this almost every other day in the dorm, especially when they have no schedules and were just chilling. Right, those were the times they were still struggling.

Ever since they gained popularity, the time they have with each other became lesser. Especially during that 1.5 years when Minhyun wasn't around, he missed Jonghyun deeply. Somehow, Minhyun's life didn't feel the same without him. It took him so long to get used to it, although he was never over it.

When Minhyun returned, he made the decision to move out. It wasn't an easy decision, and it wasn't because he hated staying in the dorm with the members. He just wanted a change in lifestyle, especially since the members have been staying together for nearly a decade.

Minhyun didn't want to be away from Jonghyun anymore though. He suggested for Jonghyun to move in with him, but Jonghyun wanted to keep their relationship lowkey, and Minhyun respected that.

"Jju-yah, are you going to continue ignoring me?" Minhyun whispers.

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Forever."

Minhyun laughs as he strokes Jonghyun's damp hair, "You know you can't, and I can't too."

Jonghyun agrees in his mind. Usually when such things happen, Jonghyun will give in first to end their awkward cold war. But this time, Jonghyun doesn't want to. Maybe he hates how he is always the one taking the first step, he hopes Minhyun would be the one coaxing him this time.

Yes, Hwang Minhyun, should be the one initiating to patch up, else he isn't going to let it slide.

As if Minhyun could read Jonghyun's mind and hear his thoughts, he plants a kiss on Jonghyun's back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten angry just now," he starts. Minhyun honestly doesn't mind apologizing first, but he rarely does just so he could see Jonghyun being the one who softens first.

~~_It's just 2hyun playing hard to get._ ~~

"You are?" Jonghyun hesitates before asking.

"Yes, so can't you forgive me? Just this time?" Minhyun pleads, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

Jonghyun is now satisfied, and figures out he should make up with Minhyun. With Minhyun still back hugging him, he turns to face him. Their faces are only a few inches apart, but Jonghyun doesn't mind.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have done that," Jonghyun mutters under his breath, not making eye contact with Minhyun since he feels too embarrassed about his mistake, and also his childish act of tantrums.

"Look at me, Jonghyun," he starts.

"To me, you're more important than anything else." he says fondly.

Jonghyun's heart races at Minhyun's sweet words. His eyes are almost dripping honey when they meet Minhyun's.

"I am?"

Minhyun chuckles and tightens the hug, "Of course you are, Kim Jonghyun. Next time, just rest on my bed if you're tired, whenever you want to."

"Really?" Jonghyun doubts.

"Yes, I'll just change the bedsheet afterwards. _It's not a big deal_ , Jonghyun-ah," he assures him. That assurance is all Jonghyun needs to feel cared for.

Jonghyun smiles blissfully, not because he can finally lie on Minhyun's bed without showering, but because he knows,

Minhyun loves him so much, just like how he loves him back.

"Let's sleep here tonight, shall we?" Jonghyun suggests, since they are already getting all comfortable under the sheets.

"I'd love to sleep closer to you, Jonghyun-ah."

The bed is small but cozy, and the two are satisfied just having each other.

Jonghyun falls asleep in Minhyun's warm embrace as Minhyun gently caresses his cheeks,

"Good night, my precious one."


End file.
